


To Know You

by Benben



Category: Magic Kaito, 名探偵コナン | Detective Conan | Case Closed
Genre: Additional Warnings In Author's Note, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Time Travel, F/M, Female Kuroba Kaito | Kaitou Kid, Future Fic, Kuroba Kairi, Shinichi is crazy, Shinichi's POV, Switching places with the future self, Time Travel, married
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-08
Updated: 2020-09-12
Packaged: 2021-03-06 05:14:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 10,187
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25777978
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Benben/pseuds/Benben
Summary: Where Shinichi traveled forward in time and saw that he’s not with Ran.I looked down on the unruly hair that can rival a bird’s nest, “Uhhhm ano…ojou-san?” The girl groaned again and sighed, then she looked upon me. I can now see her beautiful indigo eyes blinking at me sleepily, beautiful. “If you want to get up early, fine, but don’t wake me up!” she huffed.But then she suddenly got up and smirked at me, tracing my stomach with her finger, “Or do you want us to do it again?~” she grinned, her eyes sparkling and I can’t stop my blush to show.
Relationships: Kudou Shinichi | Edogawa Conan/Kuroba Kaito | Kaitou Kid
Comments: 16
Kudos: 132





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is where Shinichi switched places with his future self. There are very little fics out there with Kaito being female, so I wanted to have a bit share on it 😂
> 
> The tags are going to be updated as the story progress and by the way, this is open for beta-reading! 😉
> 
> Disclaimer: I used Kaito’s female name which is Kairi on this fic.

I blinked my eyes open and smiled lazily at the white ceiling. It’s been such a long time since I’ve gotten a goodnight's sleep. After the takedown, I’m offered cases after cases and have been busy with them.

And because of that… I didn’t have time to work things with Ran.

Ran and I are dating, confessing in London was really the most nervous I had done but it’s worth it… and Ran, she answered my confession in Kiyomizu-dera, and since then we’ve been talking on the phone… until she found out that I’m Conan.

I sighed heavily and tried to stretch but there’s a body pressed on me. I tensed… is it a dead body? Why is it doing here in my room? But come to notice it… this is not my room. I looked around and notice the white walls and wood furniture all around that is very different from my room, someone’s bedroom? Or a hotel room?

Then the person pressed on me groaned, “Mou Shin-chan… it’s still earlyyy.” And she hugged me tightly with her arm across my body. I sighed in relief, so it’s not a dead body then?

I looked down on the unruly hair that can rival a bird’s nest, “Uhhhm ano…ojou-san?” The girl groaned again and sighed, then she looked upon me. I can now see her beautiful indigo eyes blinking at me sleepily, _beautiful._ “If you want to get up early, fine, but don’t wake me up!” she huffed.

But then she suddenly got up and smirked at me, tracing my stomach with her finger, “Or do you want us to do _it_ again?~” she grinned, her eyes sparkling and I can’t stop my blush to show.

“Aah~!” she squealed and hugged me. “Shin-chan’s blushing! I thought you said you’re used to me by now?” she grinned and closed the distance between us. Now she’s only inches away from my face. I know what she’s going to do but I can’t move, entranced by her beautiful indigo eyes.

She closed her eyes then kissed me on the lips but I just stared at her, dumbfounded by the fact that some stranger is kissing me. Not even Ran had kissed me on the lips!

She tensed when she felt that I didn’t kiss her back. She slowly pulled on me and I can see the hurt in her eyes but she quickly masked it blank. Something inside me broke when I saw her face like that... like it’s something I must fix quickly.

She squinted at me, “Who are you?” she closed the distance on us again, and I slowly back away and into the headboard. “You’re not Shinichi.”

I nodded and winced, “Ah no! I AM Shinichi, Kudou Shinichi if we’re talking about the same name”. She just squinted her eyes on me then she suddenly holds my face, analyzing every part on it. “Uhh, what are you doing?” I asked her but it came out as a garbled sound. It seems she understands based on her reply, “Just checking...”

After that, she mapped my body, starting from my neck to my chest… to my stomach then down to-, “Stop! Right there!” She looked up at me, confused. “What?” Then she’s about to- “DON’T!” I frantically shouted at her then she looked where she’s going to go next and grinned “Ahh~ my apologies, usually I’m invited down there~” she teasingly said and moved her hands away. And I can’t stop the blush forming again on my face.

“What now?” I groaned, my palm on my face. “Hmmm… there’s nothing different about your body but the way you look…” at that signal I looked at her, and I found she’s looking at me with her hand cupped on her chin. “Your eyes… Shinichi doesn’t look like that, he’s more mature… he’d seen so much, unlike you.”

Confused, “What do you mean?” “Say… how old are you?” she asked. I blink my eyes at her, “Uhmm 18, just turned 18.” I answered truthfully then she stared at me with wide eyes and gaping mouth. “Are you serious?!” she said freaking out and I nodded to her, confirming her question. Now she must be devastated.

“That’s wonderful!~” she grinned at me widely, “Say what’s happening with you and Ran? Are you still together? And how many kids do you want? Shinichi doesn’t want me to know cause he said I might be pressured. What do you want, 6, 10??” she asked me giddily, expecting me to answer. “Uhmmm, I don’t know?” then she pouted.

“Anyways, you’re in the future~!” she excitedly said, for the one who saw a person traveling forward in time, she’s the most comfortable… and excited. And at that thought, who is she to me? Sensing my dilemma, she smirked at me, “If you’re wondering who I am to you… you’re a detective, right? You should deduce it.” After that, she walked off and get something from the closet.

She throws me a white shirt and jeans. “You must be shy, naked under all that blankets.” She smirked then walked out of the room. I didn’t even notice that I’m naked under all of this.

I took the clothes and pressed it on my face, blushing, “What’s happening in my life?” I groaned.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I estimated this story to have 6 chaps but that can get shorter or longer since I haven’t written the whole story yet.
> 
> There are mentions of Back to the Future movie in this chap! 😂

I look insane staring at the mirror for too long. I’m in the bathroom and washed cause I feel sticky all over- I didn’t even want to imagine what happened.

I look again in the mirror. I- I look old. I raised my hand then feel the mustache on my mouth that looks very similar to my father.

I can’t believe it. Even the body is much more muscular than my own, not too much but definitely very different. I look upon my eyes that don’t fit my body, looking lost.

I gazed at the wedding ring on my left hand, embossed in it are two roses intertwined to each other, the vines going all around the ring and it felt surreal. Sure I’m not dreaming, right?

I sighed and looked at it again. So, we’re married? That… that explains a lot of things, I blushed and tried not to imagine some perverted scenes.

Since I was young, I thought Ran and I would be the endgame, we will have kids and live with each other forever but… it seems that didn’t happen… and it’s strange that I’m not weirded by it _at all._ My situation with Ran is very complicated, yes, we confessed our love to each other but our relationship lacks trust.

And relationships aren’t just founded by love, it also needs trust to each other.

After she knows that I’m Conan, she didn’t talk with me anymore and didn’t let me explain what happened. And I understand it, I truly understand it.

I sighed, and stared at my reflection in the mirror lost in thought, “Knock knock~ Finished?” I startled out of my thoughts. The woman- my wife?- is knocking on the other side of the door, and now that I think about it I don’t even know her name.

“Yup!” I looked once again in the mirror then went out. I look at her and she’s dress nicely, wearing a light blue dress that enhances the indigo of her eyes.

“I still don’t know your name.” I asked her and she grinned, “My name’s Kairi!” and she looked like she’s going to do something more but she didn’t do it. She turned around then take the black coat on the bed then gestured me to come near her.

When I came near her she holds the coat like she wanted to put it on me, “I can put it on my own.” I said, blushing. She grinned “No, I insist.” Then she put the coat on me while I help her. She went in front of me then buttoned it, “Looks good!” she smiled on me and I can’t help to also smile on her.

I’m still freaking out and a part of me still didn’t believe that I’m in the future but somehow I’m very comfortable with her- it’s like I need not to worry when I’m with her.

She patted me on my shoulders, satisfied on my look, “Anyways let’s go have lunch! I saw a diner just in front of the hotel!” she said excitedly then pulled me over. “Come on, you’ll love the scenery here in Paris!”

“Paris??!!”

* * *

Here in front of me is one of the pieces of evidence I just can’t ignore, aside from my body. I stared dazedly on a newspaper in front of me, the date is June 21st of 2032 and it featured the success of the global nations in the world including Paris to produce a zero-carbon neighborhood.

“What are you thinking Shin-chan?~” I stared at Kairi who’s sitting in front of me. We’re now in the diner waiting for our orders.

I looked at the newspaper again, “I just can’t believe the news yesterday pertaining to the start of producing zero-carbon neighborhood is a success now.” She just grinned at me and sip her water.

Earlier, I just saw the Eiffel Tower, and it’s real! We’re really in Paris! And I can’t stop the incredulous laugh coming from me. I’m just like Marty Mcfly but the opposite- I’m in the future now.

“Uhm Kudou Kairi?” someone said, disbelief in their voice. We looked at the family in front of us, the one who asked was the mother. Kairi stood and smiled to them, “Yes I am.” Then she bowed and snapped her fingers that resulted in roses on the two kids and the mother’s ears. How did she do that? I know she just brought her purse, nothing else.

And the family just stared in awe while Kairi is charmed by them, just like me. “How can I serve you?” she grinned, they stuttered and said they want a picture and an autograph and she charmingly gave them a service.

One kid started to pull the hem of her dress, “I want to see moree!” she giggled and Kairi went to her knees and smiled to her, “Of course~” then she produces a bouquet of red roses and another snap made the roses go beautifully in the girl’s white dress- like it’s originally like that- and the girl’s hair that is now braided with roses. The girl transformed.

“Wowwww~!” the girl amazed, looking at her dress. “Not only that~!” then she showed her hair using a mirror. “Thank youuu!” the girl said and hugged her. Kairi laughed and hugged her back, and something went warm on my heart seeing that.

“We should go now.” The mother said, smiling. Kairi stood up and nodded. Then the other kid –a boy- asked, “Are you going to the show later?” She laughed and ruffled the boy’s hair, “Of course~ See you there~!” the boy enthusiastically nodded and with his parents, they went out of the diner.

Kairi smiled at me when she sat down again. I smiled at her, “Don’t know that you’re a magician.” Then she smirked at me, “Oh I didn’t say it to you earlier?”

I laughed, it seems like she doesn’t actually want me to learn. “Of course.” I grinned at her. This woman is very mysterious and smart and I want to learn more about her, her quirks, her favorites, everything! And if by that means deducing who she is, I would gladly do so. After all, I love challenges.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I recently read the latest case (which is file 1058) and I can’t stop giggling while reading the panels!! Of course, if you put the Kudou couple and KID together you’ll know that it will be a blast!!! 😂


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> All of my knowledge of the French language is purely from the internet. Let me know if one of the translations doesn’t fit! And this is a long chap... Enjoy! 😊

“So… what’s your hobby? Aside from being a magician?” I asked her while we were eating. Let’s see if we can find anything about her.

She looked at me like she knows what am I doing and smirked, “Well, aside from entertaining my audience, one of my hobby is to tease you~” then she hooked her feet under my knees and went down so slowly on to my feet, “Like that.” She smirked then continued to eat.

I blushed, so this is the game she wants to play huh? I leaned over the table and onto the side of her head and whispered oh so husky “You know, I want to know you more so that I will let you do whatever you want.”

I leaned back on my seat and saw her smirking at me, so that doesn’t do a thing on her? “Ohh~ you’re learning already!” she said enthusiastically and I mentally palmed myself in the face.

Just as I was going to say anything, her phone rang, “Hello?” she answered. She looked at me seriously, “Okay we will be there.” She ended the call then put some money in the table. “Let’s go.” Then she pulled me away on our table. What’s happening?

* * *

“Merci.” Kairi said on the taxi driver then went out of the car. We are in a hospital and Kairi just pulled me wherever she wants to go. She explained in the car that her manager was rushed to the hospital.

We found the room and opened it, seeing a gorgeous woman with curly hair and porcelain skin but her eyes are red-rimmed, looks like she just cried, and there’s a bandage wrapped around her head. She looks like half- Japanese and half-French. Then I heard Kairi whispered, “So the curse is still balanced huh?” and she sighed in relief. Huh?

“Haruka-chan” Kairi greeted and hugged her, they smiled to each other then Haruka looked at me, “Kudou-san,” she nodded and smiled, “So what did you guys do? Did-” but Kairi cut her with a stern look on her face. “Ooh? Okay?” Haruka said confused.

“Anyways, what happened?” Kairi asked her and she told us that someone hit her head with a pole while she’s in the dressing room. I winced when I can feel phantom pain in the back of my head. That attack is very familiar to me.

“Did you saw who attacked you?” I asked, my detective senses are tingling. She stopped for a minute and shake her head carefully, “No. It’s all a blur.” She looked down at her hands and sighed heavily.

“Anyone who has hatred on you?” I asked more, noting her discomfort with my questions. “Nope, nothing.” She said with a little voice. I looked at Kairi who's also looking at her deeply, “By the way where is your necklace?” Kairi asked and Haruka looked startled, “I-I don’t know… it must have been on my bag.” She said then yawned, her hand clasping her mouth feigning tiredness. Kairi and I looked at each other but then Kairi sat on Haruka’s bed and clasped her shoulders.

“You should rest now, I’ll take care of the show.” Kairi said and Haruka nodded and winced, “I’m very sorry Kai-chan, it’s still your bi-” “No worries Haruka-chan,” Kairi said stopping her and smiled, “Just take a rest and we will do it from here.” Haruka brightened then nodded, “Thank you.”

Then they talk some more when the nurse stopped them and said that Haruka should take a rest. We nodded and went out not after Haruka whispered something to me, “Kudou-san be gentle to her and have fun tonight!” she giggled and I blushed.

After that, Kairi pulled me again to another destination. “Where are we going now?” I asked just as we hailed another taxi. “Olympia Hall.” She said while calling someone on her phone. I stared at her dumbfounded, “Olympia Hall? What are we doing there?”

“For my show.” Then she frowned on her phone and whispered, “She’s not answering.”

“For your show? You have a show?!” I asked her with wide eyes then she looked at me and smirked, “I thought you should know by now since the boy mentioned it earlier.”

“I thought it’s someone else’s show!” I said then she laughed. “You’re so cute Shin-chan!~” she giggled then pinched my cheeks.

“Stop it!”

* * *

I stared widely at the hall with my mouth open. Olympia Hall is very big and elegant, you’ll never know that there’s a hall inside this building. Even in my time, Olympia Hall is widely popular for its history and the national and international artists that performed here, I can’t believe I’m here now.

“Bonjour, le directeur” Kairi greeted the one, I guess, rules the place. “Kairi!” he said enthusiastically and hugged her, tight. My eyes twitch, why am I so agitated seeing him hugged her?

He’s a fine man, a perfect definition of tall, dark, and handsome. Then he also looked at me and smiled wittily, “Kudou.” He gave his hand and I grabbed it, his hand is soft but there some callouses that indicate that he writes often. After that, I nodded at him and smiled. And if I grabbed his hand a little hard than normal, who would know?

“Ce qui s’est passé ici?” _What happened here?_ Kairi fluently asked in French and I can see the director’s face dimmed. “Laissez-moi vous montrer” _Let me show you._

Then he grabbed Kairi’s shoulder and walk with her in tow. I followed them while glaring on the hand on her shoulders.

“Comment vas-tu? Tu t’es amusé aujourd’hui ?” _How are you? Did you have fun today?_ Kairi nodded and slightly looked at me on the back. “Il y a des choses intéressantes qui se sont passées ce matin.” _There are interesting things that happened this morning_ She said smiling while looking at me. I smiled back at her. The director just raised his eyebrow.

“Tu sais que je peux te faire visiter Paris comme cadeau pour toi. Mais tu l’as rejeté.” _You know I can tour you around Paris as my gift to you. But you rejected it_. The director said, solemnly. “I prefer staying in a hotel with my husband,” Kairi answered in English and smiled but I think she’s also a little annoyed with the director.

“Does your husband knows French?” he asked in English, smirking. “Yeah, he knows…” I know why she’s looking at me like that. She doesn’t know if the past version of her husband knows French.

“Ce serait dommage qu’il ne sache pas comment parler Français.” _It would be a shame if he doesn't know how to speak French,_ the director added, shaking his head in disappointment.

Just as I was going to say something we made it into the dressing where Haruka-san was attacked, guarded by two policemen. When they saw me they quickly salute, “Monsieur! Nous sommes heureux que vous soyez là.” _Sir! We’re glad you’re here!_ They shouted smiling at me. I blinked at them, casting a director a glance, and replied fluently in French, “Moi aussi, qu’est-ce qui s’est passé ici ?” _Me too, what happened here?_

And I can see in the corner of my eyes that the director gaping at me, but most of all I can also see Kairi smirking at me.

We entered the dressing room while the policemen talk about what happened, there’s also a couple of policemen inside the room and when they saw me they quickly salute. I must be popular in Paris now huh? I grinned.

“Ah-h je devrais y aller.” _Ah-h I should go._ The director nervously said and walked away fast, but then one of the policemen followed him. “Attendre! Directeur!!” _Wait! Director!!_

I blinked at them then Kairi nudged me on the shoulder and whispered, “Love issues.” She shrugged and continued to go inside the room. I gaped at where the two of them ran, _Love issues?!_

I shake my head then went inside the room more deeply.

The room was neat aside from the blood splotches here and there. It looks like Haruka-san was doing something in the dresser with a mirror when she was attacked. That does not add though, the dresser has 3 mirrors, aside from the one in front there's also mirror attached on both sides so you can see different angles in your back without turning your head. It's impossible not to see who's going to attack you behind. I looked at Kairi and saw her also staring at me. Did she know?

 _“_ A part le sang. Rien n’indique qu’il y ait une lutte ici. _” Aside from the blood. There’s nothing indicated that there’s a struggle in here._ ” One of the policemen said. I analyze the crime scene with my hand cupping my chin.

“Qui a trouvé la victime?” _Who found the victim?_ I asked them. “C’est sa meilleure amie, elle a dit qu’ils vont sortir avant le début du spectacle, mais quand la victime ne s’est pas présenté sur leur endroit destiné, elle est allée ici et l’a vue couchée sur le sol avec du sang en commun sur sa tête.” _It's her best friend, she said they are going to go out before the show starts but when the victim didn't show up on their destined place, she went here and saw her lying on the ground with blood pooling on her head._ The police man said while gesturing to the blood on the floor.

I nodded to them and scanned the room once more, “Où est-elle maintenant?” _Where is she now?_

“Elle est dans sa chambre à l’hôtel. Elle a dit qu’elle avait besoin d’un moment pour voir sa meilleure amie comme ça.” _She's in her room in a hotel. She said she needs a moment seeing her best friend like that._ I look at the police man with a raised eyebrow. She didn’t even visit her ‘best friend’ in the hospital? Then the police man continued, “Bien sûr, on s’assure que quelqu’un est avec elle pour la garder.” _Of course, we make sure someone is with her to guard her._ I nodded at him.

I look at Kairi who’s looking at the table full of things of the victim, sealed in a sealed bag. Her car keys, pouch, wallet, make-up, and phone. But there’s one more wallet, that is light blue, with a blood splat on it. All of the victim’s things don’t have any blood on them but this one does. “C’est à qui ce portefeuille?” _Whose wallet is this?_ I asked one of the policemen. “C’est de sa meilleure amie, monsieur.” _It's from her best friend, sir._ I nodded and stared at that blue wallet and grinned, that’s one of the evidence that this ‘best friend’ didn’t go here _after_ the attack.

“On peut ouvrir ce portefeuille?” _Can we open this wallet?_ Kairi asked and I blinked on her, what? why? I gazed deeply on her face and saw the tight lines on it. Why is she tense?

Then when she opened the pouch with her now gloved hand. We saw a picture of a young man and a woman standing side by side in front of a building where we are right now, with cards and a bit of cash and coins. “So that’s her best friend?” I asked Kairi then she nodded, she then points the man in the picture, “That’s Haruka’s husband.” She answered dimly. Oh, so things are going on in the background.

She turned around the picture then we saw a date scrawled on the back, “June 21, 2020” I whispered and that’s freaking weird since just yesterday it’s still April 2020 to me. She then closed the wallet and put it again on its sealed bag. Then she checked the victim’s bag, “What are you finding?” I asked her. “Haruka’s necklace.” She replied then closed the bag again when she didn’t find anything.

She then cupped her hand on her chin and I found myself staring at her. I should ask what she’s thinking so we can work this case together but seeing her clear indigo eyes, sharp like she knows everything, I can’t move a muscle mesmerize by her.

Turning around, she then suddenly said to the policemen, “Nous irons, à vous voir autour de messieurs.” _We shall go, see you around gentlemen._ She pulled me after she takes away her gloves. But after we go out of the room, she carried a white camping bag that’s been sitting on a table near the door.

“What’s going on?!” I asked her while she’s pulling me. “I’ll explain it to you on the way there!” then she ran quickly. I gaped at her and also ran, following her.

For a woman, she ran fast.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It’s not a DC fic if it doesn’t have a case at least one 😂 You guys can search up what Olympia Hall looks like and the outside of it (it's a real place) so that you guys can have an idea what it looks like.


	4. Chapter 4

As we came up the rooftop on this building, we saw a young woman crying at the edge of it. She’s wearing a white long-skirt dress and a gold necklace that catches the setting sun.

She was shocked when she saw us, “What? What are you doing here?”

“We came here to talk with you,” Kairi said calmly with the white bag on her back. I look at the young woman, she’s Fuyuko, Haruka’s best friend. On our way here, Kairi told me that Fuyuko and Akiya, Haruka’s husband, were lovers but Haruka and Akiya are destined for an arranged marriage.

Fuyuko backed away, putting herself one step away from the edge, “W-why?” her shoulders are tensed and her hands are clenching, she’s nervous. A gust of wind blew, whipping Kairi and Fuyuko’s dresses and their hair away.

“We want to talk to you on what are you doing right now,” I replied. She looked at the edge and looked at us. “You’ll never stop me.” She said, her eyes determined.

“Suicide is not the best option,” I replied more. Kairi deduces or most of all guessed (on her words) that Fuyuko must be planning to kill herself, stealing the necklace which came from Haruka’s husband and also the date today which also was the date when they first met, proves that.

She smiled, a haunting smile. “He never loved me anyway.” Then she cried her tears going down on her face, “He easily agreed on the arranged marriage! He didn’t even think about me!” she looked at us with misery on her eyes, and said softly “He didn’t.”

I clenched my hands, I don’t know what happened between them but one thing’s for sure, Suicide will not be- never be a solution to any problem.

“That’s why please leave me alone to die in peace!” she turned around at us, but then the door opened again with a bang “That’s not true!” Haruka shouted at the door then she came near us, Fuyuko stilled.

Haruka still has her bandage on her head but now wearing civilian clothes. “Akiya loves you more than anything in this world.” She continued and I saw her looking at Fuyuko with blazing eyes.

Fuyuko looked sideways unto us, “That’s not true.” Haruka walked near her but then stop when Fuyuko’s clearly going to jump if we got nearer to her. “Akiya gave that necklace you’re wearing to me because of family tradition. After that, he decided to make another necklace just for you… but then he died of an accident.” Haruka sadly answered her. “He loves you.”

“That’s not true!!!” then she jumped off the edge. Just as I’m going to follow her, a white breeze past by me and it’s a little late to realize that’s Kairi following her unto the edge.

“Kairi!!” I frantically shouted and followed them to look down but then a familiar white hang glider breeze upwards the building and landed on our front.

Kaito KID on a full-regalia carrying an unconscious Fuyuko. I stared at Kaitou KID, mouth wide open, there are so many questions on my head (How? What? Why is KID here?) but then I wouldn’t complain because he just saved a life. “Where’s Kairi?!!” I nervously looked down seeing any bodies on the ground but then there’s nothing.

I heard KID laughed and said in a female voice, “It’s me, idiot.” I looked at KID taking off his hat, with Fuyuko already placed on the ground, a wild long hair flowed down on it. “It’s always been me.” She smirked at me then helped Haruka on aiding Fuyuko.

I stared at Kaito KID, “But you’re a man! Kaitou KID’s a man!!” she looked at me and I can see her eyes twinkling, “He is a boy, yes, but then who can guess that’s there’s a girl in a Kaitou KID suit?” she grinned and told me that I should fetch the police downstairs. And I happily obliged seeing this is not the time to talk on that.

This is freaking ridiculous.

* * *

Kaitou KID and I brought down the crows together. We find out that we have truly one enemy that’s why we joined forces and win. Before we say goodbye to each other, I asked him if he’s going to continue thieving...

_Kaitou KID looked at me on the eyes, we’re now in a rooftop seeing the moon in front of us. Then he smirked, “Pandora may be out there… we never know. And I swore to the last KID that I will find it so that anyone... not even the crows… can’t even see the slightest of it.” Then he jumped off the rooftop, falling on his back and the next thing I saw is his white hang-glider._

_“Goodluck then…”_

I’ve been brought in the present by the hand on my shoulder, it’s the director-san. “Come on, the show’s going to start, you don’t want to miss it.” He grinned and led me to the concert hall. After we’ve been busy with the case and also bringing Fuyuko in the hospital… I’ve been lost. I’ve been avoiding Kairi since then, so many questions in my mind.

Director-san opened the wide doors and I can see the big hall packed of people. As I’m walking on the aisle to get to my seat in front I can hear voices saying

_“Oh! It’s Kudou-sama! We should take pictures with him later!”_

_“Oh my!! He’s still so handsome even though he’s now married!”_

I sat down on my seat which is in front of the stage, and the hall began to lights off. Then we heard Kairi’s voice, “Welcome! Ladies and gentlemen! We’re starting the show in 3…

2…” the crowd also shouted enthusiastically.

1!!” she said with a loud booming voice.

Then Kairi came out, but she’s not on the stage… she’s above us, a spotlight shining on her. She’s standing above us with no wires like she’s floating in the air. She’s wearing a white tailcoat and pants just like Kaitou KID minus the cape.

She started putting her feet backward, stopping her foot midway to create suspense, then walked back into the stage while the crowd cheered for her excitedly. Then I remembered the same trick when I was Conan involving Sonoko’s uncle and Nakamori-keibu. But this time, there’s nothing she can put her wires in, no helicopters you can see and we’re in a closed area.

I smirked she’s been improving every time we meet.

And then she did a trick where you can see her in every corner of the hall, she’s on the back, on the sides and on the front that wowed the people. She also did a trick with butterflies, displaying a magical world in front of us.

She’s a different magician, she can show you real magic and fantasy that can make you wonder. As the magic show goes by I didn’t even deduce the magic tricks and just enjoyed the show.

She’s truly one of the people that can rival my mind… and no wonder she’s my wife.

I’ve been curious about Kaitou KID a long time ago, what is his true identity? What does he really look like? But I respect him for not saying his identity even though I could probably find it.

KID knows I’m Conan but it’s not a lack of effort in hiding my identity to him. But he just showed up on one of our hideouts and said that he knows I’m Shinichi. And from then on, I know he or she’s going to be one of the people who can understand my situation.

* * *

After the magic show, we spend our time taking pictures with the fans -most of all with Kairi. After that, we climbed in a car and zoomed away from the Olympia Hall and into the hotel to retire.

The atmosphere in the car is quiet, me knowing that she’s Kaitou KID might have done it. Kairi has now changed into her light blue dress again after the show, and I just remembered something.

When we pulled in our destination I suddenly remembered something that’s why when we went on the elevator, I hit the highest floor available in the building instead of our floor.

“What?” Kairi looked at me confused but masked it quickly. I smirked to her, “You’ll see.” Then after we leave the elevators we climbed the stairs and up to the rooftop.

I opened the doors and let Kairi in first. There’s a candle-lit dinner on the top of the rooftop and a waiter is waiting for us. He bowed down and showed our seats.

The view in the rooftop is fantastic, you can see the Eiffel tower clearly, not far from us and the building lights glittering like stars. I looked at the candles in front of us, it is with a glass cover so that it can’t easily die. I looked at Kairi and saw her marveling through the place in front of us. That’s when a waiter asked what food we want and gave us the menus.

After we ordered, Kairi looked at me and she smiled, “Thank you for this.” I also smiled at her, “Thank my future self, he readied this.” Then she frowned, “How did-?”

“There’s a letter in the drawer in the bathroom.” I grinned at her, “And it said that it’s your birthday today and he prepared a special dinner just for you.” She looked at me shocked and suddenly grinned, “So he is huh?”

_I looked at drawer under the table where a paper is stuck on it, I opened it and saw a letter with my handwriting on it._

_Dear past me,_

_As you’re very confused now… don’t be. You’re just going to be here in the future for a day, after that you’re going back in your year._

_Yes, I know what you’re thinking cause I’ve been there, and no, I will not say anything to you more than this._

_Today is my wife’s birthday, and yes, she’s my wife- your wife in the future- and I prepared a special dinner just for her, just go in the rooftop in the evening._

_And I also have special surprises for her just sign the waiter and he’ll know what he will do._

_Just have fun in the future while you can, and best wishes to you._

_K.S._

“So he knows what’s going to happen on this day?” Kairi asked that brought me back at the moment. “A-ah yes, I think.” I blinked on her, “But he doesn’t say too much in the letter.” She nodded and that’s when the waiter brought our food.

The dinner was just silent and then I got the nerve to ask her, “So… Kaitou KID?” She looked at me while the spoon is still on her mouth, she nodded.

“You know, I’ve been really curious about what’s your real identity. And I never thought you to be a girl.” I said after a couple of bites.

She huffed, “And I wonder these past years why did you know that I’m Kaitou KID and your future self won’t tell me…" then she grinned at me "So this is the reason.” I grinned at her.

“And… so, my wife huh?” I looked at her and her eyes twinkled. “Yes! And also because you won’t stop following me.” I can feel the heat on my face and she just laughed at me.

She looked at the distance and smiled warmly, “You and I… it’s been a long journey for us. We knew each other even before knowing our true identities but we continue to trust each other.”

She looked and smiled at me, “It will be fun.” she winked. I smiled at her, “I can see that.” And we both laughed.

After our dinner, I signed the waiter and he just nodded. “What is that?” Kairi asked. “Just look.” I grinned at her and that’s when the fireworks went off. We look at fireworks surrounding the Eiffel tower.

Just as the fireworks began the Eiffel tower also light up displaying a variety of colors, but it stopped on a white & blue shade. The colors of Kaitou KID.

I looked at Kairi and saw her amazed on the sight, and as the fireworks fade off the Eiffel tower still lights up, a contrast to the darkness of its surroundings.

“THAT’S AMAZING!!” Kairi tackled me off and into a hug that I didn’t saw coming. And the hug became so tight that I can’t breathe, “Oops, sorry.” Kairi grinned at me then walked near the railings looking at the Eiffel tower. I stand by her side and looked at her, “Happy Birthday.” I softly said and smiled at her.

She looked at me and grinned, “Don’t look at me like that, I might forget you’re not really my Shinichi.” I coughed feeling the heat on my face.

She looked at the Eiffel Tower again with sparkling eyes and I can’t look away from her. Deciding if I should do it or not, I decided to do it.

I cupped her face with both of my hands making her look at me, “Wha-?” she confusingly asked but then she can’t talk anymore, my lips against her lips.

It’s just short, a peck but I can still taste the sweetness of her lips lingering on my mouth. “Wha-? Why did you do that?” she asked, confused.

“It’s my birthday gift to you” I smiled at her, “And to return the kiss earlier.” I still remembered the hurt on her face when I didn’t return her kiss, and it sucked.

She blushed but put it down quickly, “Thanks.” After that, we talked some more joking with each other and becoming friends at that. It surprised me that within a short time, I became so comfortable with her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The Eiffel tower lights scene is inspired by this!!
> 
> [Eiffel Tower lights](https://youtu.be/rpMClVCcgWM)
> 
> I'm also a marvel fan 🤣
> 
> * * *
> 
> I just read the recent file, the File 1060, and it's a freaking blast!!!! AHAHAHA! I didn't expect the plot twist!!!! They really fooled me and I think they also fooled you guys!!! AHAHAHA! And now the show begins and the opening act ends (as the endnote in file1060 said and I can't stop bouncing and giggling all over my bed🤣) and I'm super excited for this arc!! (I think they're planning for a new NEW big case involving about **them** again because the Kudou couple is in Japan again) and also freaking nervous for Conan and company.
> 
> Thank you for reading me babbling about the latest case in DC! It's not even about the fic itself AHAHA! But c'moooon it's a DC fic!! 😂


	5. Chapter 5

I woke up with a jerk, “Ughhh” I clutched my head, feeling the pain on it. I laid still in the bed, breathing in and out to help lessen the pain. After it became so much tolerable, I blinked my eyes on the ceiling. I’m in my room now, my own room. I looked at my surroundings and no doubt I’m back on my room and possibly on my own time.

I sighed and closed my eyes just feeling the surroundings. Is that a dream? Me meeting my future wife? And what’s her name again? K-kai…? I grasped my head feeling it throbbed with pain.

Groaning, I stood up and went into the kitchen downstairs and pour myself a drink all the while leaning on the walls as I passed by.

I sighed when I finished gulping the water. That’s a really surreal dream, I laughed, but that’s impossible, right? Time-traveling?

All I can remember is vague images of indigo eyes, messy hair, and a grin that’s none like others. I lean on the wall near the sink and groaned, the pain of my head seems to intensify when I tried to remember what happened on that dream.

I walked near the medicine cabinet, grabbed pain-killers, and drink it hoping that will lessen the pain. I stumbled upon the couch and laid down on it heavily, feeling my body relax on it.

I sighed and rolled my body around to face the ceiling. And as the darkness consumed me, so the pain is gone.

* * *

This time I wake up with no pain, I sat up the couch and stared blankly at the TV in front of me. I’m pretty hungry but I don’t want to disturb the peace around me. I leaned my head at the back of the couch and stared at the ceiling but my stomach insists that I should feed it. I sighed and get on to work.

I have this feeling that I should remember something… something important but I can’t, not while having my head throbbing painfully, that’s why I didn’t think so much about it.

I turned on the TV while holding my bowl of noodles, this is always my go-to food after my parents left me when I was young. I only ate real food whenever my parents are here or if Ran cooked for me. Speaking of that… I looked on my phone still seeing no messages from Ran. I sighed and run my hand on my hair.

I looked at the news when I heard my name spoke by Megure-keibu, talking about the case I helped them solved yesterday. I smirked with a lace of cockiness but I don’t really feel it anymore, being Conan does that to me. I just feel happy nowadays that I get to help them solve the cases and in doing so helping the family of the victim.

After the news about the case yesterday, the reporter announced that KID’s heist is going to be happening later in the evening. I smirked giddily seeing a picture of Kaitou KID flash on the screen and the heist note. But saddened suddenly that I remembered I can’t go. When I first became Shinichi I still haven’t gone on a heist even though I’ve been wanting to go.

It seems that knowing KID, on the process of bringing down the crows, does that to you. The first I went on his heist when I’m Conan I’m very eager to catch him, but now I think I don’t have any strength for it now knowing KID’s reason for stealing and his good intentions on it. I just don’t want to have KID more detectives catching him. And it’s also my payback on everything he’s done for me so far… like we have a truce after the takedown.

After KID’s news, the channel went back on its regular programming. I looked at the clock seeing it near lunch, and I wonder if I have anything to do today.

I looked at my phone again while slurping my noodles but I know there are still no messages from Ran. After she’d know that I’m Conan, I always message her apologizing but she’s still not replying. And If I tried going to the detective agency she always threatened me that she will kill me if I got near to her.

As if summoned, my phone rang seeing Ran’s name on it. I quickly answered it, biting down the nervousness I’m feeling on my whole body, “R-ran?”

“Shinichi… we need to talk.” Ran said softly. This... this is what I’m waiting for but why am I hesitating?

“Uhmm okay sure. Where do you want us to meet?”

“In the Panoramic restaurant in Beika center building where you first invited me.” I smiled and I think she also smiled at that. That was where I first invited her knowing my true feelings on her.

I sighed, this is inevitable. If not now, it could be later. “Okay sure. See you at 2?” I asked looking at the clock indicating its mid-afternoon, 2 hours left.

She agreed.

* * *

I look around while sitting on a table overviewing the whole of Beika City. I didn’t choose the table where we first dine here… that table supposed to have happy memories; that’s where my dad proposed to my mom, that’s also where I first dated with Ran.

I look and saw Ran wearing a red dress… she’s really beautiful in it. “Shinichi.” She greeted sitting in front of me. I smiled at her softly. Whatever happens today, she’s still my best friend and sister. “You look beautiful.” And I saw her blush, looking like an angel. “Thank you.”

Then we ordered food, we’re just silent looking in the view in front of us. “Sorry.” I murmured, she looked at me and smiled, “I am too.”

Looking at her I remembered the times that we were together, the tingling on my heart whenever she smiled, and the happiness on our relationship. I still feel that but not on the same level anymore.

When the food came we ate in silence but then there are giggling guys on the side of our table. “Can we take a picture Kudou-sama!” the guy with a blonde hair said, he looks muscular and he looks like he plays soccer too. “Uhh sure.” I looked at Ran and she nodded, amusement on her eyes.

After the first guy takes a picture with me his friends also followed with enthusiasm on their faces. Looks like they’re on the same soccer team.

After that, they all bowed synchronized, thanking me and they all went away excitedly. _We just met Kudou-sama!_

_(Why did I think this scene has a sense of deja-vu to me? Like it also happened yesterday? But as far as I remember I’m following Megure-keibu on the crime scene all day yesterday, there are no fans taking a picture with me.)_

I was brought by the present when I heard Ran huffed, “You should be a celebrity, not a detective.” her voice has a teasing note on it. I cocked my eyebrows at her, “Then the world’s going to lose their best detective akin to Holmes!”

She snorted and laughed, “They’re going to thank the gods for losing a cocky detective.”

“I am not!”

“Yes, you are!”

“I am not since I become Conan.” And that seems to stop the playful aura they had just earlier. I looked at Ran seeing her hurt purple eyes, and I looked down on the table in front of us.

Then I heard her say, “I… get it now. I forgive you.” I looked at her surprised and smiled softly to me, “I get it why you didn’t tell me earlier… is that to keep me safe.” I can see understanding in her eyes and I nodded, “Yes.”

But… we both know that there’s a but in there. For a moment, there is silence.

I smiled at her, decided to speak up, “But we now know that we don’t have those feelingsanymore…” we didn’t say it but we _know,_ that died before I came back as Shinichi or even before the takedown of the crows.

She nodded and smiled at me. So this the end then. I also smiled at her and we continued eating.

After we ate we decided to call it a day and I insist on escorting her back to the agency.

We walked together like what we did before Conan happened. I intertwined my hands, cupping the back of my head like I always do.

“So we’re going to stay as friends?” she asked. I looked at her in the corner of my eyes, then back to the street in front of us. It’s sunset and you can see the sun in front of us, waving at the horizon.

I nodded. “Of course! I can’t bear you missing my handsome face that’s why…” Then she almost kicks my face if I just not duck at the right time. Then I heard the crumbling of the cement in my back or to say near the side of my head. “Eh heh heh.” She rolled her eyes in amusement but I see there’s also fond peeking in her eyes. “Let’s see if there’s still handsome remaining on that face when I kicked it once more.” then she walked leaving me. I hurriedly followed her, “You’re still scary as ever, you know that?” she only huffed.

We stopped when we’re now in front of the agency. We face each other saying goodbyes but when she turned around climbing up the stairs, I halted her. “Hmm, why Shin-” I cupped her face and kissed her on her cheeks… not on the lips, someone deserved that.

“I… thank you for all you’ve done to me… to us.” I smiled at her. She also smiled at me then turned around to climb the stairs. On the top, she turned around to look at me, waved goodbye then went in the room.

* * *

I looked at the Beika museum in front of me, milling of reporters and police. This is where the gem is located to which Kaitou KID will steal later. The heist is private so you’re not going to see any fans around.

The thing is- this a pretty crazy day for me, and it’s just that I want to do something different today and solving cases that happened a decade before in a room full of books- doesn’t do that. That’s why I’m here outside of the Beika museum.

_(Later, I will realize that I just wanted to see KID again after all this time)_

I walked past the wide doors and to the main hall where they put the gem- “Stop right there!” one of the task force stopped me, “You’re not authorized to enter this hall! All of KID’s fans will stay out…… Kudou Shinichi?” He fades off while he’s talking when he saw me “Oh you are!!” he nods excitedly and gestured in the hall, “Please enter! We need you to catch KID!!” And he ushered me forward, “When I saw you on the paper taking down that organization, we all wonder when you will come on a heist! Please help us catch KID!” he put both of his hands on my shoulder and stared at me expectantly. “Please.”

“Of course.” I grinned at him “I’ll try to catch him.” _Try,_ I snorted. No one can catch Kaitou KID that’s one for sure.

I walked near the location of the gem but someone stopped me _again._ Nakamori-keibu frowned at me his arms on his front, “Who are you? And what are you doing here?”

I mentally sighed, of course, he doesn’t know me he only knows the KID Killer. “Uhm I’m Kudou Shinichi, detective, I just want to hel-”

“No! I don’t want any detectives anymore! Get him out of this place!” he shouted then pointed at the taskforce, ordering around. But I can see the taskforce is doubting whether they should get me out of this place since they know that I can help. Then someone said somewhere on my back, “Don’t worry Nakamori-keibu, he’s my companion. I assure you he’s not KID.”

I turned around and saw Hakuba-san. I only knew about him as Conan but never as Shinichi.

“Are you sure Hakuba-kun?” Nakamori-keibu gruffed.

Hakuba nodded, “Yes, I’ll prove it to you.” He stood on my side then he squeezed my cheeks as tight as he can then release it, “There.” I gritted my teeth, trying very hard not to glare at him.

Nakamori-keibu still frowned at us but then leave, murmuring about young detectives who think they are the best. Hakuba looked and smirked at me, “Nice seeing you here, Kudou-san.” He offered his hand.

“Thank you for saving me there.” I smiled then took his hand and shook it but as soon as I release him, I frowned at his back since he started walking near the gem.

His hand is full of callouses on the right parts where it indicated that he always uses his hands for cards, just like a magician. His callouses aren’t for writing reports as a detective does.

I grinned while looking at the back of Hakuba’s head…. so Kaitou KID huh? I’m going to make you have a great time on this heist since you let me in.

Now it’s showtime.


	6. Chapter 6

Everything went wrong.

KID was clutching the gem on his hands, bantering with Nakamori-keibu when someone shot him. We didn’t expect that, even though the heists are all fun with no-hurt policy taking place, it can still be dangerous - and I and the taskforce forgot about that.

I left Nakamori-keibu to catch the criminal who shot the Kaitou KID and followed the man himself. After he got shot, he stumbled backward and the whole hall blackened without the lights, and then when the lights came on again- I can see the tip of KID’s cape curving around the corner.

I looked around when I opened the doors of the museum, looking out for someone who might be KID. But I can only just see the empty streets and eerie silent night. I looked up when a shadow hovers above me - seeing the hang glider fly by. That’s impossible! I just saw KID limping to go outside of the building, not on the rooftop!

I walked around observing any suspicious people around but the one that caught my eyes is the hotel adjacent to the museum. There’s a possibility that KID ran in there.

I went inside of the hotel seeing a woman dressed in black jeans and a black shirt with beautiful indigo eyes but there’s a pain laced in there that she’s trying to hide. She’s talking with the receptionist, requiring a room.

She seems very familiar to me like I had seen her somewhere… then it rushed to me- Paris, future, Kairi, the dinner and the fireworks, Kairi’s birthday. It all came up to me with a gasp and my head throbbing painfully.

Swaying a little where I stood, I slowly took a breath in and out and walked near Kairi. It looks like she’s having a hard time standing up while waiting for the receptionist to book her a room.

She’s going to collapse on her knees when I wound around her waist to help steady herself.

“Woah, be careful right there.” I softly said and I can feel her body tensed on me. She then pushed me, looked at me with wide eyes. “W-what the?!” she exclaimed in her voice (it’s not a dream! She is real!) But I can also see the fear on her eyes. I gently smiled on her, “I’m here to help you…” she looked at me with disbelief on her face but then she nodded warily.

It seems that the trust we have when we take down the crows is still in there. The trust that we have each other at all times and are not going to betray each other.

The receptionist just looked at us weirdly but ignored us, I guess thinking that it’s just a lover’s spat.

I wound my arm again on her waist to steady her and I can feel her leaning on me. The receptionist gave us our keys and we walked to the elevator.

As we’re nearing our room, I can feel Kairi giving her full weight on me “Hey hey we’re getting nearer… just a little bit more.” But she just groaned and collapse on me. I steady her on my hand and carried her like a bride- her head lolling to lean on the junction between my neck and shoulder and sighed.

I opened the door to our room with just one hand and laid her down on the bed, she groaned her eyes fluttering. I looked around to see any first aid kit that I can find and grabbed it. Just as I was going to slide up her shirt to tend her wound on the stomach, she clasped my hand tightly. “Don’t!” she gritted her teeth, her eyes glaring at me but then when she recognized me she just sighed.

“Let me help you.” I softly said and she just weakly nodded.

She stayed awake while I’m bandaging her wound- that has already a bandaged on it, full of blood but I can see that she wrapped it around herself hurriedly. I tried my best to patch it up with only the supplies I have.

“You patched it nicely.” She grinned at me weakly. “You can be my assistant… you know... treating my wounds and entertaining people.”

I snorted at her, “Or more like tricking people and making fun of them.” I pushed her so that she’s leaning on the headboard. She looked at me excitedly, “Exactly!” she giggled.

I chuckled then went to the kitchen to grab a glass of water and offered it with a couple of pain-killers. “It would help,” I said when she just stared at my hand. She nodded and drank it while staring at me.

We’re silent in a couple of minutes, me cleaning the pile of a mess- and the blood- and she’s just staring at me.

“How did you know...” she asked me, “How did you know I am KID?” I looked at her and smiled, “That’s my secret for another time.” And that time is in the future. She just frowned at me, “I tried my best to not gave away my identity during the takedown but you knew it all along?”

“No no!” I waved my hands at her and sighed, I sat on the bed facing her, “I don’t know your identity when we take them down but… but something happened.” She frowned more, “Happened?”

I nodded, “Yeah” I smiled at her and imagining the future Kairi beside her- this Kairi and her future self is very different. This one has shoulder-length hair while her future self has a long hair up to her waist. But still, their antics and how they gracefully move their selves is very similar.

“Let’s just say magic happened that even you can’t do it,” I smirked at her knowing full well that she’s going to contradict me.

“Magic that I can’t do? Impossible! I’m the greatest magician in the world! Second to my father!” she huffed then gasped when she realized she said something about her father.

“Don’t worry Kairi.” I genuinely smiled at her “I’m not going to catch you and let you go in jail.” _Because you’re so much precious for that_. She looked at me warily, “Okay.”

“By the way, do you know who shot you?” I asked and she shakes her head.

“New enemy huh?”

“Don’t worry meitantei. I’m going to take care of them.” She sighed and relaxed on the bed, “They’re going to pay for this…” she whispered in the air while cupping her stomach where her wound should be.

I studied her and grinned, “Let me help you.” She shot her head to look at me. “W-why?”

I shrugged, “Well I don’t have anything to do and I miss working with you.”

“Eeehh! now you're flirting with meee!” She smirked. “I’m not.” I huffed feeling my ears grew hot.

I can feel she’s studying me and smiled, “If we’re going to this then let me introduce myself to you.” Cause she’s like that, a gentleman… or gentlewoman?

“Kuroba Kairi, nice to meet you.” She produced a red rose and on how she produces it? I don’t know.

“Kudou Shinichi.” I took the rose and smelled it, “And I think we’re going to have so much fun in the future.” I looked and grinned at her.

* * *

**12 years later**

When I blinked my eyes open someone is looking at me directly. “Hi” I smiled at her and I can see her indigo eyes sparkled. “Shin-chan?” she touched my cheeks lightly. I laughed, “Yes. I’m back.” “Shin-chaaaaannn!!” she crushed and hugged me tightly while we are laying on the bed then she peppered kissed me on my face and neck.

I laughed at her, “So how was it?” I asked and she snorted at me, “Why you didn’t tell me?!” she pouted, “I thought we vowed that we mustn’t keep secrets to each other.” She eyed me like I betrayed her, putting her arms on her front.

“Well.. this is not a secret though…” I leaned on my elbows watching her, “Didn’t I told you when we first met on that hotel that magic happened?”

She looked at me with wide eyes “Is that when this happened?” she gestured on the space. I laughed at her “Yeah…” She then looked at me sadly, “You visited her?” I hummed and nodded. “Shin-chan…”

“I can’t resist it… I just wanted to see her again…” I smiled sadly at her. _Ran…_

I can feel Kairi’s hands cupping my face, “It’s not your fault.” She looked at me determined, I smiled at her and breathed shakily “I know…” _but that doesn’t mean that I shouldn’t do something._ “Shin-chan.” She gazed at me like she heard my thoughts. I smiled at her “Okay…” _Thank you…_

She huffed “Alright, let’s go to the pizza shop! I heard they can let you do your own pizza! And we should also attend the Fête de la musique! I heard that they are still on-going!” I looked at her while she rambled on what we can do today and smiled at her fondly. I can’t explain how thankful I am that I got her and she got me.

“What do you think?” she asked me with wide eyes, blinking adorably at me. I grinned, “I think we should also go to the park since I know you can’t resist the kids there.”

“Oh yes! The park! You know me don’t you?” she hooked her arm on mine, her eyes sparkling. I laughed at her, “Yes, I know you.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ran died on this fic but don't worry she lived a full life! She became a lawyer just like her mother but then while she's on the court, a criminal bombed the court so that the trial wouldn't continue (just like in ace attorney game files. Hi to the fans!) And then Shinichi blamed himself that he didn't do anything to prevent it 😔
> 
> The cause of the switch between past Shinichi and future Shinichi is because of the case ( I think mentioned in the last chap) before all of this happened. There's a witch (just like Akako) involved in the case and cursed Shinichi. Fortunately, the curse wears off just a day.
> 
> Thank you for reading! ❤


End file.
